


Voices

by Rihana_Writes



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihana_Writes/pseuds/Rihana_Writes
Summary: "Listen to me we got two choices here. Either we beat the crap out of the owner or run for our lives. I will let you choose." Looks Dumbfounded. "You want me to make a decision now when they are already at the doorstep?!" Shrugs. "It's your fault anyway. You pissed them off."
Relationships: Coco (Toriko)/Original Female Character(s), Coco/Komatsu/Sunny/Toriko/Zebra, Rin (Toriko)/Toriko (Toriko), Sunny (Toriko)/Original Female Character(s), Zebra (Toriko)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 'Meet me at the pub, sober and drunk.’

= 

\- 

‘Meet me at the pub, sober and drunk.’ 

\- 

= 

Mix was always inquisitive by nature. It was a habit her mother personally hated because it always got her youngest daughter into all sorts of trouble. But now, Mix was an adult and she had proven on more than one occasion that she was capable of handling her messes, most of the time. 

Today, Mix was doing her usual repairs in a local pub and was getting very annoyed with the owner who never listened to her when she warned him not to let his machines overheat. 

"You are really thick head." Mix remarked tucking her auburn hair behind her ears. She was slightly regretting getting that asymmetrical bob cut now. 

"Listen sweetheart I don’t want any lip." the owner replied rubbing his stomach, "Just do your job." 

"I think you just like seeing me." Mix huffed back standing up. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don’t." he replied, "But that ain't your job to find it out. Is it fixed now?" 

Mix picked up her toolbox, "Well turn it on and tell me." 

The machine hummed. 

"Well it is working." he said, "Thanks. What I have for you?" 

"The usual." Mix said offhandedly. She rested a long slim device on the table. The owner took out his device and rests it next to hers. The devices lit up and a hologram appeared on both devices. 

"Payment transfers. Confirm or cancel?" the owner device asked. 

"Confirm." he replied. 

"Payment transfers. Accept or Decline." Mix device asked. 

"Accept." Mix replied. 

"Transfer complete." both devices remarked before the holograms disappeared. They picked up their devices and walked out of the room. 

The main room of the bar always reeked of alcohol and cheap cigarettes. Mix looked around the room. It wasn't busy hour yet but there were a few people in the bar already. In the center of the room was a large man with vibrant blue hair. 

"Damn he is still here. That's the third day." the owner muttered, "I'd kick him out but he keeps ordering and paying in full." 

"He has been drinking for three days straight?" Mix asked, "That's impressive." 

"And my favorite type of customer." the owner said laughing, "But the rate he going I going to have a dead body in my bar." 

"A normal person would be dead by now." Mix observed. 

"Well he ain’t normal." the owner said wiping down the counter, "You wanna get rid of him?" 

Mix sat down and crossed her legs, "I thought he was favorite type of customer?" 

"Not if he drops dead." 

"And why do I have to get rid of him." 

"Cause' you like fixing stuff." 

"Fixing stuff. Not people." 

"I'll pay you." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"How much we talking?" 

"Your usual, double." 

Mix watched the man carefully from the distance. He was large and reminded her of an interesting specimen she saw a few months ago. Now that man was a large hulking mass of muscles with tanned skin and he had a long scar across his jaw. Mix had never seen anyone with his unique flare and she really wanted him for herself and judging by the striking similarity this man had, there was a chance he may know who she was talking about. 

"Hold off on the money." Mix said standing up, "This man may know someone I am interested in." 

"And if he does?" the owner asked. 

"I get rid of your problem for free and I get the information I want." Mix replied laughing as she swayed her way towards the man. 

The man was handsome but not Mix's type. She always liked the rugged ones that her mother always told her to stay away from. He really did reek of alcohol and was out cold. Near him was an ashtray filled with cigarettes. She gently brushed away some strands of his hair and watched his eyes slightly open. Mix titled her head and watched him to see if he was really waking up. 

"Hi there." she whispered, "You up?" 

He blinked. Once then twice and then he suddenly flew up scaring Mix. 

"Whoa! Easy!" 

He held his head for a moment and looked at Mix. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She pulled back. He stepped forward. 

"Hey are you okay?" Mix asked 

"Go away...." he muttered. 

He then collapsed to the floor. 

"Is he dead?" the owner asked sneaking behind Mix. She bent down and checked to see if he was still breathing. 

"Nope." Mix replied, "So what are we going to do with him now?" 

"We? You? Not me!" the owner remarked walking away, "Take him somewhere. Anywhere! As long as it's not here." 

Mix pouted, "I can't move him. He's huge." 

The owner sighed, "Fine. Put him in the back room until he wakes up." 

Mix grinned and clapped her hands, "Great. Help?" 

They moved the mysterious man to an old back room on the further end of the shop. Mix choked on the dust as she pushed opened the door and rest down the body. 

"Only until he wakes up! After that get him out!" the owner warned. 

"I heard you." Mix said, "The first time." She blew her bangs out of her eye and then sat down. Mix dug around in her bag until she found the device, she was using earlier. 

"Here you are my precious." she said grinning. She raised her device and a small stream of line shined onto the man. It stopped after a few seconds and the device lit up. 

“Let’s see what we can find on you Mister Mysterious.” Mix remarked, “Search profile.” 

“Searching. No matches found.” The device said. 

“Search World Wide Profile.” 

“Searching. No matches found.” 

“Search Underground Profile.” 

“Access code needed. Cannot proceed any further.” 

“Access code: 351076.” 

“Access granted. Searching. No matches found.” 

Mix flopped down on the floor and sighed, “He’s the same as that one. There is no information on them. Is that even possible?” 

He groaned. 

“Oh you are waking up now?” Mix asked. 

“Fuck….” 

“I guess not.” Mix said pulling her knees to her chest, “Who are you?” 

He then flew up making the floor shake. 

“Whoa!” Mix exclaimed, “Easy big boy. No one is going to hurt you.” 

He staggered to the floor holding his head. Mix rushed over to him. 

“Are you okay? You really did have too much to drink.” Mix remarked reaching out to touch his shoulder. He glared. It wasn’t too harsh but it was enough to make Mix back away and give him space. 

“Ah my head.” He said. 

“Let me get you something to help.” Mix insisted. She got up to leave the room. 

“Wait.” He called. She looked back, “Who are you?” 

Mix smiled, “Someone who likes fixing problems.” She opened the door, “And you look like you got a whole set.” 

He laughed, “You don’t know the half of it.” 

She stepped outside. The owner looked in her direction as he rested down his phone. “He’s up?” he asked. 

Mix nodded, “Painkillers now.” 

“He hit you?” the owner asked passing the pills. 

“He isn’t a brute like you.” Mix replied, “You have his wallet?” 

The owner made a face, “Why would I have that?” 

“Cause’ it’s you. You won’t let someone drink for three days in your shop unless they had the money for it.” Mix replied. 

He slid the wallet across the counter, “Thank you.” Mix said picking it up. She opened it and found it was mostly empty except for one card with the letter IGO stamped across it. 

“The IGO? He works for one of the biggest multinational companies in the world?” Mix exclaimed, “I would have never imagined!” 

“Or he stole it.” The owner said. 

“You can’t steal these cards. It has a built-in biometrics system in its chip. Every time you it, you need to let your fingerprint be scanned by the chip for the funds to be transfer. If you are a member of the organization the money will be paid, if not the card will be declined.” Mix explained. 

“Interesting.” The owner replied sarcastically. 

“There are three major organizations in the world today. The top dog is the IGO followed by the Bishokukai and finally a fairly new organization called NEO.” Mix continued, “The IGO sole research in on GM foods and a several shareholders to support it. The Bishokukai has various research projects running at the same time. They seem only interested in providing their members with the results of their researches instead of sharing it with the general public like the IGO did. NEO on the other hand are believed to be the original creators but the GT robot despite their late introduction. It is rumored that most of its members are nothing but rich tycoons.” 

“You sure know a lot.” The owner said slightly impressed. 

“I read it somewhere.” Mix replied picking up a glass of water. She reentered the room with a smile, “Here some water and painkillers.” He took it. 

“How you feeling now?” Mix asked. 

“Better. I guess.” He replied. 

“Who are you exactly?” Mix continued. 

He stopped drinking the water and glanced at her. He rested down the glass on the floor and faced Mix, “Why you need to know that?” he spat out. 

Mix pulled out a device, “It looks like a regular cellular phone but it’s so much more. It acts as your ID and everyone has one. Once you are registered, your data is entered into a system and uploaded on the ID database. From there anyone can access your basic information once using biometrics app on the device. It scans for facial recognition, fingerprint and even a retina scan. You came up with no results meaning in this world you don’t exist but yet here you are.” She paused and put away her phone, “And not just you…a few months ago, I met another man like you. He was in peak physical condition, tanned and had a long scar running across his jaw.” 

The man stood up. “Who are you?” 

“No, not telling.” Mix replied, “You have to tell me about you first.” 

“I have nothing to say.” He replied. 

“But I think you do.” Mix replied, “In fact it sounds like you have a real problem on your hands.” 

“I never thought the day would come when I would have to pick a fight with a girl.” He said. 

“You don’t have to.” Mix replied, “Besides that ain’t going to fix anyone problems” 

“Why?” 

“Because by then the cops should be here to lock you up for having this.” Mix said throwing his wallet to him. 

“This is mine.” He snarled out. 

“Oh trust me I know.” Mix replied, “But you know the thick-headed people just don’t understand simple things.” 

The sounds of sirens could be heard nearby. 

“Name?” Mix asked. 

He reached out his hand, “Toriko.” 

“Mix.” She replied, “Now let’s start fixing your problem.” 

(TBC)


	2. Let me take you on a wild ride, the truth will kill you when you are done

= 

\- 

‘Let me take you on a wild ride, the truth will kill you when you are done.’ 

\- 

= 

Mix looked around the room wondering what should be her next move. They couldn’t go back outside. It was too risky at this point. The room was just meant for storage but it had a small window for ventilation. 

“Okay that’s one way out.” She said climbing up to the window. She pulled on the bars to test their strength. “Well that’s not moving.” 

“Move.” Toriko said flexing his muscles. 

She jumped down, “Please go right ahead.” 

He tugged on the bar and it snapped. “That’s some nice muscles you have there.” Mix said. 

“Less talk. Move.” Toriko said. He climbed up and reached out his hand to her, “Come on.” 

Mix allowed him to help her up and take her outside. She quickly tugged on his arm and pulled him to back, “Come on my ride is in the back.” 

"In the back?" Toriko asked. 

"It’s my sweet ride!" Mix exclaimed laughing. She sprinted a few steps and stopped at her bike. "Come on get on!" 

"Is that safe?" Toriko asked. 

Mix linked her fingers behind her back, "Maybe, maybe not." 

The sirens grew louder. 

"Choices." Mix asked. 

"Let's move." Toriko replied. 

Mix grinned and climbed onto her bike. She started it quickly and nodded for Toriko to climb on behind her. "Now hold on!" Mix shouted as her engine roared to life and dashed off. 

"It's fast!" Toriko remarked. 

"Very, I built it myself." Mix replied. 

"You don’t look like the type." Toriko replied. 

"What does that 'type' look like?” Mix asked. 

“I don’t know. I was hoping you’d tell me.” Toriko replied. 

“Hey, just relax. I got this all under control.” Mix replied, “So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“That’s none of your business.” Toriko replied. 

“Maybe. But I am saving your butt right now.” Mix replied. 

Toiko sighed, “I need a smoke.” 

Mix made no comment. She sped up a little and waited. The drive was longer than Toriko expected. Maybe an hour or more, he couldn’t tell but eventually Mix stopped at an old trailer park. It was isolated and quiet. Toriko stepped forward, the trailer looked rusted and old. He wondered if it was really safe. 

“Toriko-sama?” 

He looked at Mix. "Don't call me that." he said, "Toriko is fine." 

“I don't wanna." Mix replied running ahead. 

"Where are we?” he asked mounting off the bike. 

“My base.” Mix replied playfully, “Where else?” 

“Why are we here?” Toriko asked. 

“Cause’ you need help.” Mix replied. 

“I don’t.” 

“You do. It’s an instinct thing trust me I know.” 

“You really should mind your own business.” 

“Yeah I should but you still came with me meaning you must want me to do something about it.” 

“Smart.” 

“Instinct.” 

Mix looked at Toriko for a moment and smiled, “Come on let’s go inside okay.” 

“Yeah.” Toriko replied following her into her base. 

“I get you don’t want to tell me anything but...” Mix said, 

“You won’t understand.” Toriko said. 

They walked into the room. Toriko looked around and saw her walls were filled with several pictures. 

“These are all my friends.” Mix said, “I like to look at the good memories. The stuff you want to remember all the time.” 

“Remembering the good stuff.” Toriko muttered. 

Mix sat down on her couch and laughed, “Don’t you do that sometimes.” 

“Ain’t have anything good to remember.” Toriko replied, “Not anymore.” 

Mix lied down sighing, “Geez you’re depressing.” 

He laughed. 

“Oh well! Relax. Raid my fridge if you want since you are not talking.” Mix said. 

"Look I appreciate you want to help me but you don’t need to." Toriko insisted. 

"Fine then chill here. Stay a few hours for things to cool down." Mix said 

"I'll consider that." Toriko replied sitting down, "All these people are your friends?" 

"Well yeah." Mix said her voice dropping. 

"You good?" he asked. 

"I just remember the wrong stuff." Mix said, "You want something to drink? Water maybe?" 

"Yeah water will be good." Toriko said. 

Mix picked up a glass and poured some water into it. Toriko looked around the room and felt a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. There was single picture with a young Mix and two other women. One looked almost identical to Mix while the other had bright red hair. They looked very happy together. 

"That's my sister and my best friend. We all grew up together." Mix said resting the glass near him. 

"Are you still close to them?" Toriko asked. 

"Well yeah of course. We don’t see each other all too often but we are friends." Mix said. 

"Even your sister?" Toriko asked. 

"Especially my sister. I love her, I hate her but I will always be close to her." Mix said. 

Toriko pondered for a moment and then laughed. 

"Are you okay?" Mix asked. 

"I just remembered something good." Toriko said, "I have siblings to. Three of them." 

"Three! That's a lot!" Mix said laughing. 

"Yeah and we always fought!" Toriko said laughing. 

"That's good. That means you have a good relationship." Mix said grinning. 

"Really? I never thought about it like that." Toirko said. 

"The fact that you can fight and still see each other as family it proofs your good relationship." Mix said. 

"Yeah I forgot about those little things." Toriko said. 

"What made you forget?" 

"We grew apart." 

"That happens. So, you are a drifter now" 

There was pause. 

"Something like that." Toriko finally said. 

"Wanna talk about it." Mix asked. 

"No. It's too late now." 

"Why?" 

"I shouldn’t say anymore." Toriko said getting up, "And I should leave." 

Mix did not stop him. Instead she took out her phone and said, "Oracle, can you do a search." 

"On? And tell me its something difficult." a female voice replied. 

"Oh of course. I programmed you to handle any amount of data." Mix replied happily. 

“Slave-driver.” The program muttered. 

“Oh you don’t want to do it?” Mix asked. 

“I will do it.” Oracle replied, “But it doesn’t mean I like doing it.” 

Mix grinned. She walked over to the kitchen and peaked out the window. Toriko was still here. He was on the phone. 

“I get it…. you wanna know where I am but stop it and tell the old man to stop sending his men after me.” Toriko said over the phone, “I hate being tracked.” He paused, “Don’t tell me about my drinking habits and I ain’t that drunk. I was waiting on someone but security showed up before I could talk to them…. just let it fucking go. I know I have changed. We all have changed since then.” Another pause, “Just tell the old man to stop it. I will come home soon.” He hung up. 

Mix leaned out the window, “So who were you waiting for?” 

“Shit.” Toriko exclaimed, “Do you always listen to people’s private conversations.” 

“No…only when they are in my back yard.” Mix admitted, “And are loud.” 

Toriko looked embarrassed. 

“So that’s why we were being chased.” Mix remarked, “Because you ran away from home?” 

“I left a note.” Toriko replied. 

Mix gave him a suspicious look, “But they are looking for you.” 

“I didn’t ask them to.” Toriko replied, “I left because I wanted to be alone.” 

Oracle beeped letting Mix know she was finished searching. Mix picked up her phone and felt her face turn grim. She walked towards the front do 

“Close results.” she said. 

“You can’t stay here.” Mix said watching Toriko , “More people are coming.” 

“This is my fault.” He muttered, “I should have known the old man. Sorry about the trouble.” 

Mix let out a deep huff of air and squatted down, “I didn’t do it for free. I want to know if you know someone.” 

Toriko snapped, “You stay away from him. He ain’t that type that like company.” 

Mix snapped, “That’s all you’re giving me? Not even a name?” She hissed. 

The sirens started again. 

“Get out of here.” Mix shouted helping him to his feet, “Run or you will be trapped forever.” 

Toriko staggered for a moment before he gathered his thoughts, “Shit this. I ain’t running anymore. Let them cage me.” 

Mix looked disappointed, “Fine. Stay there.” She spat out, “Don’t try and survive. Just become an empty vessel controlled by society.” 

She slammed the door behind her. 

The sirens got louder. In a matter of minutes Toriko was surrounded. They injected him and put him to sleep and then carried his body away. Mix pressed her hand against the window as she watched everything. 

“Are you sure you did the right thing?” Oracle asked. 

“That was the most logical solution.” Mix replied. 

“By whose standards?” Oracle asked. 

Mix shrugged, “Well it ain’t mine.” 

She sank down into her couch. “It’s better this way.” she muttered, “That way he will stop hurting himself.”


	3. ‘Cry me a river, so I will have somewhere to get lost in.’

= 

\- 

‘Cry me a river, so I will have somewhere to get lost in.’ 

\- 

= 

“Oh fuck.” Mix muttered. Her freaking house was moving. 

“It appears we are being transported.” Oracle said. 

Mix swung her feet off the bed and march towards the window. 

“IGO.” Mix muttered, “The freaking IGO took us.” 

“Again?” Oracle said, “Maybe your friend told us off.” 

Mix shook her head. The IGO finds you when they want to. She hated them for that. That’s why she left the system in the first place. 

She walked over to her stash and pulled out a long metal pipe. Mix did a practice swing and felt the electrical charge surge on. Her trailer came to stop and Mix got into position. 

“Oracle lock down 225 when that door opens.” Mix said. 

“Order received.” Oracle replied. 

Mix steady her breathe. Most likely they sent the big boys to make sure she didn’t give any problem. The door knob started to rattle and then swung open. 

A huge tan man stepped in and the place went dark. Mix felt her inferred-red lens activated. She saw the man’s outline disappeared from her sight. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw him coming from behind. She turned on her heel and swung. It made contact and shook Mix’s entire body. This man was a hulking mass of muscle and smelt of alcohol. She was almost certain he didn’t feel a thing. 

“Are you finish playing Mix?” the man asked. 

“Who are you?” Mix asked stepping back, “I know you are from the IGO.” 

“Why don’t you turn back on the lights and take a look.” he replied. 

Mix thought about it, “Oracle system over ride.” 

The lights came back on. She did know him but that didn’t mean she was coming with him. That tan skin, shiny head and large mustache. 

“Manson.” Mix said coldly. 

“Did you call me handsome?” the chief asked. 

“No one said that.” Mix said. She stepped forward pressing her toe against a button the ground. It triggered a security alarm. 

A huge metal cage came down trapping him. Mix grinned and run to the back entrance. Her bike was there. She could make a run for it and then set her trailer to auto drive. It will be fine. It was going to be fine. 

She swung open the door and felt her body make contact with something. Mix felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went blank. 

“Sorry little one.” 

She collapsed to the ground. Large arms hold her up carefully. 

“She was the one who found Toriko?” the man asked. He was tanned with spikey blonde her and an impression mustache. 

“Kaicho.” Manson said while saluting, “Mix is a smart girl.” 

“Put her back in the system.” The president said, “She can be useful to the IGO.” 

“And the men outside?” Manson asked. 

“Send them back to the Bishokukai. They don’t get to touch my people.” He replied. 

“Understood.” Manson replied. 

Mix felt her body being carried and her arms and legs being strapped down. Those bastards she thought. She hated when things didn’t go her way. 

“Shit…” Mix muttered. 

“You waking up already kid.” Manson asked. 

“What do you want with me?” Mix asked. 

“Nothing. We just happened to cross paths. Nothing personal.” Manson replied. 

“Then me go!!!” Mix screamed. She tries to free her arms and legs. 

“Behave.” Manson warned, “Or else we will use that knocking on you again.” 

“You son of a bitch.” Mix muttered. Her eyes felt heavy again. 

“I have been called worse kid.” Manson muttered, “So much worse.” 

Everything went blank. 

Mix woke up in a white room. She felt sick. Her limps were still strapped down. The room just had the bed and a large screen. It turned on and she saw his face. 

“What do you want with me?” Mix screamed frustrated. 

“Little one. I didn’t want to be rough with you but you are a tough cookie but I need your help.” He paused, “I am going to show you something that I think will interest you. If you agree to my deal we will work together, if you don’t, I will let you and as a bonus deal with those little flies that keeps following you around.” 

Mix thought about it for a second and then nodded. 

The man smiled, “Good now listen up....” 

A few minutes had passed. Mix stand down cross leg on the bed. They had loosened her blinds so she could sit up. 

“Is that all?” she asked as he finished up, “I mean I excepted more from the IGO.” 

“You don’t have to pretend to be disinterested. I know the research you do. This would benefit you.” he said. 

Mix chuckled, “Please, I can get that information on my own. I don’t need you.” 

That was a lie. The IGO control too much and what they didn’t they were already working on claiming it as their own. She knew eventually she would be cornered but she never excepted so soon. 

“You worked with us before.” he said, “Some summers ago.” 

“I needed quick cash. It was a job.” Mix spat out. She glances around looking for any of her devices. She needed just one to get in contact with Oracle. 

“Give it up little one. I took away all your little friend. You won’t find her.” he continued, “Now tell me yes or no.” 

Mix glared at the screen before replying, “Don’t act like I have a choice.” 

An hour later Mix found herself in a familiar place. Her old lab. Manson was behind her. Mix narrowed her gaze. He was probably sent to watch her. 

“We didn’t change anything.” Manson said. 

“I want Oracle.” Mix spat out. 

Manson shook his head, “Not yet kid. The boss didn’t give his approval yet.” 

“Bullshit!” Mix shouted throwing down a beaker, “We had a deal!” She flipped over on the tables breaking everything on it. 

“Break all the things you want kid. We have the money.” Manson said. He bleached loudly. Mix looked disgusted. 

“You stink.” she spat, “I want Oracle. This type of research required my AI. I won’t run away.” 

“Sorry kid, that ain’t for me to decide.” Manson said walking towards the door, “Just do what you have to do and it will all pass quickly.” 

As the door shut closed Mix throw another beaker at it. This was frustrating but she had to play her cards right. The IGO was powerful and once she planted the right seeds she could play with the big boys. 

She looked around at the mess and sighed, “I might as well clean this up and build an AI to help me.” 

She picked up the broom and got to work. It was going to be a long night. 

TBC


	4. Beware there is a sheep in wolf’s clothing

\- 

\- 

‘Beware there is a sheep in wolf’s clothing.’ 

\- 

\- 

The room was dark. A young woman sat down at a table alone with a single lit candle. The flame flicked back and forth playfully. The tv was on in front of her reporting the Gourmet News. She listened carefully. 

“What are you watching so intensely?” a woman came down the stairs with short rich Egyptian blue hair cut asymmetrically towards the left side of her face. She crossed her arms listening to the news, “The puffer whale. Is this finally time?” 

The first young woman turned and nodded at her friend. Her ember eyes shimmered in the darkness. “I want it for a seasonal fish dish Mint.” 

“Oh yeah? And how’s is it going to reach here?” Mint complained, “And turn on the freaking lights! Its creepy in the dark!” She snorted at the dark. 

Muse let out a dramatic sigh and snapped her fingers. Immediately the room lit up and both women looked at each other. Mint was the taller of the two, slimmed built with toned arms and a square jaw. Muse was curvier with an hour glass figure with deep ember eyes with a warm maroon hair with thick bangs across her forehead. Muse’s hair was styled in an asymmetrical bob that gently kissed her shoulders and neatly framed around her face. 

Muse crossed her legs and bit at her lip, “I think I will just go and send whoever is there to capture it for me.” 

Mint turned a chair backwards and sat down, “That’s ah risk. You need real skills to capture that ingredient.” 

Muse reached for the glass of wine of the table, “I know. But I have a good feeling that luck will be on my side.” 

Mint watched her drink the wine before snorting, “Just come back alive. I need to here for the reopening,” 

Muse chuckled, “I won’t be reckless so don’t worry Mint.” 

Mint snatched the glass from Muse and drank down the wine, “Meh who is worried.” She slammed down the glass grinning, “But...let’s finish the bottle before you leave.” 

Muse shook her head as the pour another glass, “Now who is being reckless.” she muttered under her breathe. 

The next morning Muse stood outside of The Cave Beach where the puffer whale migrates to lay their eggs. There were several Bishokuyas but none caught Muse’s attention. It wasn’t that they didn’t have the skills. Under normal circumstances they would have great choices but, in this case, a professional who knew what they were doing was absolutely necessary, 

There was a chatty reporter in the area who seemed determined to get a story. Muse wanted to laugh. Her ambition was cute at best but when things got really dangerous, she wondered if she would really stick around. 

“Seeing anyone interesting yet?” Mint asked. 

Muse gently touched her ear piece. “Bored already?” 

Mint snorted, “Tsk no.” she paused, “The trainees are keeping me busy.” 

“Are they improving?” she asked while brushing off a man who wanted to harass her. 

“They getting faster but the punch is not there.” Mint complained, “They are not test 245 now.” 

“Hmm.” Muse said softly, “They will be ready.” 

“They have to be ready.” Mint corrected. Muse heard her rustling around and dragging a chair to sit down, “Hey you never explained the mood you were in the other day.” 

“Mood?” Muse asked, “What are you talking about?” 

“When you came back from Gourmet Fortune?” Mint asked. 

There was a heavy pause, “I don’t know what you are talking about?” 

Mint laughed, “This is rich. You are avoiding it.” 

“I am not avoiding it and its none of your business.” Muse snapped, “Now stop distracting me.” 

“What did you get a bad fortune?” Mint asked. 

There was a long pause. 

“You did!” Mint said laughing loudly, “Tell me what did they tell you?!” 

“I won’t tell you but I will say this if I ever see that man again it will be too soon.” Muse replied coldly. 

The young reporter suddenly became very excited. Muse vaguely heard her said, ‘rare site’ and ‘heavenly kings.’ Muse felt her body let out a shaky breath as her stomach dropped. 

“Really?” She asked aloud. 

“What’s the problem?” Mint asked. Muse could hear her chewing on something, 

“It’s been too soon.” Muse spat out, “I am going into the cave. No one here is helpful. I will get the puffer whale myself.” 

Before Mint could object, Muse turned off the ear piece. It was going to be okay. She could easily capture this ingredient and get it back to the restaurant. She can do this. 

&

“What are you thinking so hard about Coco?” Toriko asked. He let out a loud puff of smoke. 

Coco looked at Toriko, “I am thinking I would have gotten to rest after you eaten all the food in my house but here, we are. You are as impatient as ever.” 

Toriko laughed, “The day you thought it would be your luck day leads to all days after being unlucky.” 

“In the world of fortune telling, the time and season you make your moves are important.” Coco lectured. 

Toriko snorted, “So what if the best timing is 1000 years from now? Are you going to wait ah 1000 years just for that one day?” 

Coco chose not to answer and instead assess the area. There were a few bandits and assassins but none of them had good futures ahead. Coco shook his head, “They are all at death’s door.” he thought. For a moment he felt like someone was staring intently at him but there was no one there. 

Torko was chatting out behind him with some strange men and a young reporter. Chef Komatsu stood in between all the chaos looking out of place. Of course, a chef’s place was in the kitchen. “He should have stayed here and then he would have a better fate.” Coco thought bitterly, “I hope I can change it.” 

“Alright let’s go.” Toriko said excitedly. 

“Finishing chatting with your friends?” Coco asked. 

“Eh I don’t know what you are talking about.” Toriko said brushing it off, “Let’s go Coco, Komatsu!” 

The entrance to the cave was small but once inside the cave seemed to expand in size. Komatsu looked around in awe letting his head lamp give him glimpses of the treasures in the cave. He was in complete awe that he completely missed Coco warning him to be careful and stay on the path. 

Not too far ahead, Muse was carefully trotting ahead. There weren’t any dangerous beasts yet but she had to keep her eyes open. Behind her she could hear the loud voices. It was annoying. Didn’t they know they would attract unwanted attention and they were getting closer and to make it worse, Muse had reached the end of the path. 

It didn’t take long for Toriko and the others to reach the end of the path. Along the way Komatsu learnt more about Coco and his abilities. It was different than Toriko’s. It seemed quieter and deadly. 

“Stop walking.” Muse heard Coco say, “We are not alone anymore.” 

“Eh what’s wrong?” Toriko asked. He just barely picked up the different scent. It distracted him so he did not notice Komatsu running around and heading over the ledge. 

“What are you doing?” Muse asked. She caught Komatsu by his wrist and held onto him. He was shaking. 

“Ahh thank you,” Komatsu said. He squinted his eyes to see who had saved him. He could barely make out a woman frame but he was certain That it was not Toriko or Coco who saved him. 

Muse pulled him up and let out a sigh of relief but she looked annoyed at Komatsu. “Now all your shouting has attracted them?” There was a shrilling sound growing louder and louder. Muse glanced down into the crevice along with Toriko and the others. 

“Fuck.” Toriko muttered, “It freaking scorpion cockroaches.” 

TBC


End file.
